Love Thy Neighbour
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: What happens when Chris Pappas, openly gay 17yr old, stumbles on a naked Mark Brennan 25yr old in? Only you will find out inside! Please read and review! Remember this is a SLASH! MALE/MALE Sexual content. Rated M! Chris Pappas/Mark Brennan/OTHER MALE
1. Hello Neighbour!

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 1: Hello Neighbour!

"Tash, I said NO!' Chris sighed as he lifted another weight up. Tash sighed as she stretched her arms.

"Oh come on!" Tash enthused, while still checking out the guy on the other side of the gym, now doing a few push ups.

"No, I'm not interested, I'm fine single, and he isn't my type!" Chris stuttered as he pulled the heavy piece of metal up to his chin. Tash sighed, grabbing the nearest towel.

"Not you're type!" Tash asked him, giving off a real puzzled look. Chris ignored her, and continued to lift his weight.

"He is so ripped, shame he is gay though…" Tash said lingering, while tilting her head, and hopping he would all of a sudden, stop his workout and woo Tash of her feet.

"Tash…TASH" Chris yelled at the dazed blond, who suddenly awoke from her daze.

"Yeah, what, I'm here" she said looking back at Chris.

"I'm not interested!" Chris said, with the emphasis on dropping the subject.

"But" Tash said, before getting cut off.

"Oh drop it Natasha!" Summer sneered as she walked past her. Tash looked back, giving her enemy an evil look.

"What, read all the books at the library!" Summer looked up, retaliation sprang to mind.

"It's better than spreading my legs, and lying about a pregnancy" Tash went slightly red.

"Says the skank who slept with my boyfriend!" Tash yelled back as she through her towel on the ground, marching up to Summer. Chris sighed, knowing he had to stop before a cat fight would start.

"Guys!" He yelled, putting the metal bar down. Slowly, Summer looked back at her former ex.

"Just stop it, you both did something stupid!"

"Says the gay guy, who dated a book worm to stay straight" Tash said back. Chris just glared at her.

"I'm going to shower up, you to, stop the bitching, I would love to enjoy my milkshake at Harold's in piece with the two of you there too!" Chris said, as he got up, and grabbed his towel and headed into the change rooms. It was here that Chris got the surprise of his life that had his lower regions working in overtime to get the quickest hard on.

The most beautiful sight met Chris' eyes as he opened the door to the male change rooms. Bent over, the male was slowly drying his feet, his beautiful hands sneaking up his haired legs, and speaking of hair, Chris got the best view of all. The males bum was in perfect view, and Chris could not help but sigh in affection. He looked on as the hairy trail of hair lead up to a perfect set of butt checks, and spread into the beautiful hole of the male. Chris felt his dick begin to grow as the blood flew to that end of his body. He knew he should stop looking, but he couldn't. Chris admired the lovely strong back that still glistened from the water droplet from the males shower. Feeling light headed, Chris slowly made his way into the change room, and of course the male had to turn at that moment. There, completely nude, and exposing himself to a very stunned Chris, stood, Mark Brennan! Chris couldn't help but study the perfect specimen that was the hottest cop to ever set foot in Ramsay Street. Mark's perfectly chiselled chest had Chris almost falling to his knees. Looking up, Chris looked at the beautiful nipples, that were now hard as rocks, in the quiet cold change rooms. It seemed that the time had stood still for the two males in the change room. Mark slowly looked up to see the teen staring back, and in the split moment that lasted for what felt like a centaury, Chris looked at Mark in all his glory. His flaccid 4 inch cock was thick, and the veins were clearly visible, even behind the forest of brown pubic hair. Chris blushed as he looked one last time at the abs and the fantastic body, and the beautiful face to top it all off, before time seemed to resume. Mark bent up and turned around, the moment Chris entered the room more. Both froze at being caught in compromising positions.

"Shit! I'm sorry" Chirs, stuttered, turning to look at the lockers against the walls. Mark was really red, he grabbed the nearest towel and cover himself.

"No, you're fine, I should have been more covered" Mark said awkwardly.

"No, I don't mind, it was ok, I mean, sorry!" Chris blurted out, as he stumbled to make his way to the door. Mark was a little taken aback by the teens words, but also a little surprised that he had that affect on people.

"Kid, its fine, we are in a change room so, its expected" Mark said honestly.

"Yeah, I know, I mean, you're so hot, I mean, its so hot, I'm going to go!" Chris cried out as he tried to exit the room without embarrassing himself anymore than he had, while also trying to hide his o so obvious bulge. Mark couldn't help but smile as he watched the teen leave, also noticing the very obvious bulge.

Chris quickly left the change rooms, his head down, his checks on fire with embarrassment, he was so out of it, he didn't even here, Summer and Tash call out his name. Outside, they caught up with him.

"Chris, wait, you ok?" Summer asked as she jogged up to her mate. Chris had no words to say at that moment.

"Chris what the hell?" Tash asked as she reached the other two.

"Shit!" Chris managed to say after a short pause. "Shit, fuck, crap" He moaned out.

"What's wrong! What happened?" The two girls asked.

"I'm such an idiot!" Chris said, sighing and leaning next to the Dingo's gym sign.

"Tell us!" Both Summer and Tash said.

Of course I had to walk in on a naked Mark, in there, in the change rooms, and of course I have to want to see more, and offcourse, I have a huge mega crush on him and his hot body!" Chris ranted, putting his head in his hands. Tash couldn't help but laugh, while Summer rubbed his shoulders.

"Its going to be fine!" Summer said, trying to be supportive.

"Such a classic!" Tash laughed!

TBC!

Hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter two If I get reviews!


	2. DrugsDreamingGunsRealisationsFlirtin

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 2: Drugs, Dreaming, Guns, Realisations, Flirting.

So, the day, the week, the hours seemed to drag on like forever! Chris was in constant reminder of the hot cop he walked in on during a gym workout. So Chris now had a constant distraction whenever he saw the copper Mark, and when ever he closed his eyes.

"Hey, focus, Biology on the board, essay due next week" Summer muttered to Chris as he looked out at the corridor. After the powerful nudge into his shoulder, his daze disappeared.

"Yeah, sorry, you know, he's on my mind" Chris said as he began to catch up on his notes.

"Well you need to just forget it Chris, yes he is cute!' Summer said as Chris was about to say that was too hard, but Summer then continued.

"Just focus on school, it's year 12, it's a big deal, but I guess you can check out some guys tonight at Andrew's all ages party!" Summer whispered as Miss Kennedy began to move.

"But, he's Mark" Chris moaned, and giving Summer a pouting look. She just smiled.

"He is Mark!" Tash whispered from behind obviously eves dropping.

"Do you mind!" Summer said turning to look at the blond.

"Summer, Natasha, quiet, its silent work for another 20 minutes" Libby said as she reached the girls. Summer turned back to face the bored, her face livid. Tash was smiling in victory. Chris on the other hand was back to his day dream, what he wouldn't do to kiss the hunky cops lips.

* * *

><p>"This is such a waste of time" Tash wined as the three of them sat on the stools outside on the oval. It seemed that Libby had gotten Michael to run the talk on safe partying.<p>

"Cause the only party I'll be attending is a pity party in my lounge room!" Tash seemed to be venting this out to the other two.

"Well at least you wont have to worry about gate crashes!" Summer said back. Tash shook her head.

"Ok settle down you lot, face the front" Said principle Michael Williams. Chris turned to face him and suddenly he knew his attention to the front would be no problem. Mark straitened his tie as he followed Mike to the front of the goalposts.

"Now everyone, this is Detective Mark Brennan, he's here to talk to you about a pressing issue, so lets give him a warm Erinsbrough welcome!" Mike said, as only a few clapped. Chris looked on, immediately seeing straight through his clothes and seeing the finer details of Mark. Mark cleared his voice. He scanned the group of students and was about to speak when he noticed Chris.

"Crap, that's the kid who saw me naked! CRAP! He's in High School! Looks a lot older than 17 or 18" Mark said to himself. Chris froze in the stillness of Mark's absence of speech.

"Shit, this is awkward" Mark said again, so he gave in and just gave Chris a smile. Chris melted at that as their eyes stayed connected until Tash spoke.

"Umm, hello, you were saying" Mark shook his head and dragged his eyes away from Chris.

"Ar yes well, today, I'm here to talk about responsible partying" Tash sighed as did many, while Chris looked back at Mark and just admired him. Mark scanned the group again, making sure to look at Chris. Their eyes met again.

"I know, he continued, 'you've all heard this before, but its important for your safety and your friends"

Things pretty much just went downhill from there. It was actually hard for Chris to remember what possessed him to do what he did, but he did do it, and it was now coming to mite him in the butt. Most of the information that Mark handed out to them all seemed to go in one ear, and out the other. Tash and Summer were busy going through the usual Andrew drama, Chris got wind of something about this Tomas guy, and Andrew not being interested in his own party, but Chris had more pressing issues. When he noticed Mark was free, Chris moved, striding over to the hottest guy on earth, he nervously played over his words in his head. But Chris fell into a heap once he was 30cm away. The aftershave that Mark wore was to die for, and Chris literally died. The smell rose to his head, intoxicating him in Mark's hunky mature aroma!

"Chris isn't it?" Mark asked as Chris was closed enough for their conversation to be only heard between the two. Chris only nodded, stilled fixated with Mark's smell.

"You had a question at all, about what I said?" Mark asked as an awkward moment passed. Chris looked up into Mark's face, the 5 o'clock shadow visible on his face, his deep blue eyes making Chris go into a trance"

"Chris" Mark muttered, his hand moving up to tap Chris' shoulder. Chris shudded with pleasure, and it felt fantastic. Mark felt the tension and moved his hand, while clearing his throat.

"Umm, no, actually, I wanted to say sorry, for last week, I was, I mean, you were, hi" Chris mumbled out all at once. Mark couldn't help but smile. Chris smiled back.

"Chris, I don't care, no hard done, just don't mention it to others, they might get the wrong idea" Mark said as he winked.

"I don't mind, they can if they want, I would be honoured to be in a rumour with you!" Chris said, not really knowing what he really had said.

"Um, ok, I think" Mark muttered. Chris felt like an idiot, blown away but his actions.

"Anyway, I do need to get back to the station, so if you don't have any other questions…." Mark said with a linger. Chris again really had no idea how or why he did this but he did.

"Coffee" He muttered. Mark looked back.

"Coffee?" He repeated.

"Harold's?" Chris then said.

"Coffee at Harold's?" Mark suggested. Chris gulped, not believing his luck.

"Yeah, I meant that, Harold's, coffee, I mean, if you want to!" Chris said, his heart about to blow. Mark took a steady breath. He didn't really understand the situation that much, he knew Chris was curious as that was obvious, however, no law was being broke by this simple hang out at a coffee shop, and Mark never thought about males in that way in any sense, not even when he was Chris' age.

"Not as a date at all!" Chris quickly said, noticing the long hesitation.

"I just have some questions about the police force that's all, career wise" Mark suddenly felt a little better, but also slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow? 12ish?" Mark suggested.

"Yeah, 12 would be good" Chris smiled, holding out his hand. Mark noticed the teen's shaking, he grasped Chris' hand, the warmth possessing Chris.

TBC.

Hope you liked the second chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter three If I get more reviews!


	3. Interrupted

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 3: Interrupted

Andrew's dance party was defiantly one to remember, and not because drugs were at the venue, not because Tash and her dad had a row, but because Mark came, and for that reason, it made Chris happy, but we'll get to that soon.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you wearing tonight to the dance party?" Summer asked as her and Chris left the school grounds, bags on their backs, the sun shinning right on down at them.<p>

"I'm not sure, casual, I guess"

"What about time, what time do you want to go?" Summer asked again.

"I don't know Summer, really"

"Well, I don't want to be out too late, what about you?"

"God Summer, what's with the 20 questions!" Chris stopped her. Summer was a little taken aback.

"Nothing, I don't know, this is really a big deal for Andrew, and I feel because I'm not around him as much right now, that I'm loosing him to a stupid career, just like Rebecca lost Paul to Lasseter's" Summer sighed.

"Look Summ, you're not loosing Andrew to anything, you'll be fine, he'll be fine" Chris said to the worried teen.

"Thanks Dr. Phil" Summer smiled, walking forward a little.

"Common, lets go, we have to find me an outfit" Summer smiled a little.

* * *

><p>The music was loud, a little too loud after a few hours. It was obvious that Summer was avoiding Andrew, he noticed this because Summer wouldn't leave his sight, and kept suggesting guys for him to chat up.<p>

"Summer, I told you, not interested, and besides, I have a date tomorrow" He said louder than usual, trying to voice it over the music.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!" Summer yelled back. It was hard for Chris to decided if it was a reaction or an action that Summer had just played out, but instead he decided to nod.

"Who!" She demanded, grabbing Chris's hand.

"Tell me!" She yelled before Chris had even opened his mouth.

"No let me guess, Nathan from your Geography class, no, Wilson from work! Who!" Summer continued to demand.

"Actually you know him" Chris smiled, then grabbed a drink to hide his expression from Summer.

"Don't be so bloody annoying tell- OMG! MARK!" Summer suddenly yelled. Chris swallowed the rest of his water, and nodded as he looked on at his best friend.

"OMG, HOTTIE BRENNAN!" Summer repeated, shocked and amazed. Chris smiled at her.

"Him Gay! Can't be" Summer said looking puzzled. Chris had thought it would be better if he correct her.

"Well, it's not really a date, date, more of, I lied that I was interested into doing police work as a career, and I asked him for advice" He murmured to Summer and the song changed tracks. Summer only smiled.

"Oh Chris" Chris smiled as he took a large gulp of water.

* * *

><p>It was only around half an hour later that Natasha got dragged away by her father, for Summer to have a fight with Andrew, and for Chris to notice the amounts of water he had drunk when it happened. It was a flash of a split second that caused some concert amongst the teens at the party. The lights were suddenly back to their usual gold yellow, making many squint, the music was next to be shut down, it was all on everyone's minds. "What the hell was happening"<p>

"All right everyone, don't move, stay calm, I said DON'T MOVE!" Detective Mark Brennan shouted as some girl to the left freaked out as the police came through, guns out and all. Chris and Summer both noticed Andrew stiffen up.

"God he looks good in his suit" Chris thought to himself as Mark walked him.

"Crap, this isn't good" Summer said, as she ran up to Andrew's side.

"Summer NO!" Chris yelled, running after her.

"I SAID NO MOVING!" Mark yelled out, but what came next shocked everyone. Tomas had tried a quick getaway, alerting the police, an all out brawl had began, and soon the sounds of gun shots were heard, mixed up with the commotion of the crowd, Chris was pushed against the nearest wall. Feeling a very uncomfortable jab into his back from the windowsill, Chris moaned, however, it wasn't long until he loved the next compromising position. Mark had also been caught up in the bustle of scared teens, and was pushed up against none other than Chris! Chris' breath hitched as he felt the older man being pushed up against him. Chris immediately could smell the sexy aftershave that Mark seemed to always wear. The smell was intoxicating, but what was more pressing was Mark's body up against him. The feeling was something that Chris had never felt before. Mark's tight muscled body was bloody beautiful. Chris moaned out, and swore he saw Mark looking at him, deep in the eyes. Chris's cock deceived him at this moment, immediately growing in size. Oh and yes, Mark could feel the teen's erection, I mean, Chris's cock was right up against Mark's!

TBC

Hope you liked the third chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter four If I get more reviews!


	4. Just Coffee?

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

**Note:** I'm very, very sorry about the late update! I've been super busy with Uni and what not that I hadn't got around to updating the story, so here is chapter four, hope you like, and more is too come!

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 4: Just Coffee!

Chris got barley any sleep that night, I mean, it was an eventful night, drugs, police, Mark, hard ons. Chris rolled around in his bed, now regretting not having a tug on his cock before bed, as he was now so hard he couldn't bare it any longer. Turning round so he now lay on his back, quickly, he removed his pjs, and stripped on his boxer briefs, and grasped his throbbing, 8 incher! The veins throbbed as the blood was quickly rushing to his cock. Chris moaned, with his free hand, he ran it up his shirt, pinching his left nipple, hard, feeling the bud tighten.

"God" he moaned as he continued to pump his giant cock. The slurping sounds his cock was making was almost to much to bear. Chris new he didn't have long, so he quickly imagined his last sexual encounter with Mark. Quickly as possible, his mind went into over drive, and imagined, Mark bending down and attending to Chris' cock. Chris wound moan, and groan as he would be receiving his first ever blow job, he would grasp chunks of Mark's hair, and help quid the older man over his cock, deep and fast. It was too much for Chris to bare. He swore in delight as his orgasm hit, his cum flying out of his thick head, spraying over his torso and onto the sheets. Panting, Chris couldn't remember a time he had come so hard or fast, although, his first tug to Andrew was pretty amazing, but Andrew wasn't Mark Brennan!

* * *

><p>"Why are you so late!" Summer asked as Chris rand into Geography, early the next morning.<p>

"Could sleep, you since last night" Chris went on. Not telling Summer about his release.

"I know, Andrew hasn't even shown up, reckon he's with Paul" Summer went on. Chris didn't say anything back, just merely thought about his date with Mark that afternoon.

"Chris, it's just coffee!" Summer said again, knowing full we what Chris was thinking about.

"Hmm, yeah I know, you don't have to keep telling me!" Chris said as Summer kind off raining on his parade.

"Sorry, but you need to keep things in perspective" Summer muttered.

"I know, I know, ok!" Chris sighed again.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the final period of the day. Chris felt his heart skip a beat, his first real one on one time with Mark was only 20 minutes away!<p>

"Remember, social studies essay on Rome is due tomorrow!" Summer reminded him as Chris half walked half ran out with his bag.

"Shut up bookworm" Tash said passing bye. Summer scoured.

* * *

><p>Chris sat nervously in the far corner of Harold's. He deliberately picked the table that was least visible and out of earshot from others. He faced the door, waiting for the hottest guy alive to walk through the doors. Feeling very nervous about it all, he tried to remember last night, quickly moving aside from his jerk of session to the dance party. Crap, we were pushed up against one another, and he was sure his growing cock last night alerted Mark. Now Chris came to think of it, he would be surprised if Mark would even turn up, half know Mark knew about his problem last night.<p>

"Chris, hello?" Someone asked the dazed teen. Suddenly Chris broke from his daze, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Yeah, oh, Mark hi!" Chris stuttered as he saw Mark looking down at hm. Chris's dazes were beginning to really screw with his mind.

Hey, you ok, you seemed away from here" Mark said as he sat down, opposite Chris.

"Yeah, you distract me, I mean, its, VCE stressful" Chris stuttered. Mark couldn't help but smile, he knew he shouldn't be so naughty, but he couldn't help it.

"I tend to have that affect on people!" Chris felt his heart skip a beat!

"Bet you do" Chris said, not believing he even said that.

"All right cheeky!" Mark smiled, winking. He couldn't help the thought that had been occupying his mind all night and day, the feel of Chris' cock last night, growing up against him had Mark melted!

"Last night was crazy yeah?" Chris tried to make conversation, but couldn't help but look into Mark's eyes.

"Yeah, it was, busy night after woods too, lots of paperwork!" Mark sighed, wiping his eyes. Chris wanted to hold him; he was so cute while he was pouting.

"So, what do you want to talk about!" mark then asked, alerting himself, and looking up at Chris.

"You and Me, and the future" Chris said. Silence broke out.

TBC

Hope you liked the fourth chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter four If I get more reviews!

COMING SOON:

Love triangle between Chris/Mark/?

Find out soon!


	5. Waking Up to a Stranger

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

**Note:** I'm on holidays so hopefully I will get around to some good solid writing!

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 5: Waking Up to a Stranger.

"God I hope he wakes up soon!" Summer said holding Chris's hand tightly.

"Yeah he will babe, just, we have to wait, like the doctors said. Andrew mumbled to his girlfriend. Tash only looked repulsed.

"Of course he'll bloody wake up, this isn't an episode of Bold and the Beautiful or Home and Away guys!" Tash said putting down her magazine. The three teens had been beside Chris's bed in the hospital for the past hour, quietly, talking amongst themselves.

"I just cannot believe this has happened, poor Chris, he doesn't deserve this!" Summer instead; grabbing her former ex's hand once more. Andrew held her tightly.

"Seriously guys, pull it together!" Tash sighed, throwing her magazine at he other two.

"Piss of Tash!" Summer sneered.

"Hey guys common!" Andrew instead, trying to calm the war between the two girls.

"Andrew, she's acting like a spoilt little brat!" Summer said raising her voice.

"You little bitch!" Tash said getting up from her chair. Andrew suddenly felt Summer move, but her grasped her tightly.

"Guys knock it off!" It was Mark Brennan, he had just walked into the ward. The three teens stoped, Andrew got up quickly and pulled Summer with him.

"We'll give you two some space" Andrew said indicating Chris, still lying unconscious in the bed. Mark nodded, and made his way into the room.

"Tash, now!" Andrew said as Tash stood still. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, bye Chris!" She said, leaving without another word. Mark was now left alone with Chris. He gulped, knowing he had caused this. He was the reason for Chris lying there in the hospital bed. Mark moved closer, the injuries Chris had sustained were evident up close. Feeling very guilty, Mark pulled up Summer's chair and sat, moving his had, and grasping Chris's. Mark closed his eyes, his head falling onto his and Chris's hand.

FLASHBACK.

"_Yeah, oh, Mark hi!" Chris stuttered as he saw Mark looking down at hm. Chris's dazes were beginning to really screw with his mind._

_Hey, you ok, you seemed away from here" Mark said as he sat down, opposite Chris._

"_Yeah, you distract me, I mean, its, VCE stressful" Chris stuttered. Mark couldn't help but smile, he knew he shouldn't be so naughty, but he couldn't help it._

"_I tend to have that affect on people!" Chris felt his heart skip a beat!_

"_Bet you do" Chris said, not believing he even said that._

"_All right cheeky!" Mark smiled, winking. He couldn't help the thought that had been occupying his mind all night and day, the feel of Chris' cock last night, growing up against him had Mark melted!_

"_Last night was crazy yeah?" Chris tried to make conversation, but couldn't help but look into Mark's eyes._

"_Yeah, it was, busy night after woods too, lots of paperwork!" Mark sighed, wiping his eyes. Chris wanted to hold him; he was so cute while he was pouting._

"_So, what do you want to talk about!" mark then asked, alerting himself, and looking up at Chris._

"_You and Me, and the future" Chris said. Silence broke out. Mark looked on a little taken aback. He knew the teen was gay, he knew Chris was interested in him, and he knew deep down, he, Mark Brennan, was feeling something for this teenager._

"_Look Chris, I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm a guy, you're a guy, and well, I'm 25, and you're still in high school, and I'm well straight, until" Mark said trying to let him down easily. Chris gulped, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself._

_Umm, sorry, never mind, um, I'm going to go, bye" Chris said hurt in his voice. Mark sighed._

"_Chris wait!" he said. Chris didn't even look back. Mark knew he needed to talk to the teen, make it right, as quickly as he could; he paid and left Harold's. It was their that he was Chris lying on the ground in the street opposite. A dint in the bonnet of the car, and a cracked windscreen. Mark nearly collapsed. The concern, the guilt, the panic all racing to his head and heart. _

"_Someone call an ambulance!" Mark screamed as the Lasseter's shoppers began to emerge. Mark ran to Chris, tears falling down his eyes._

"_Please god know!"_

END FLASHBACK.

Mark looked up again. Looking at the bruising on the teen's face. Grasping Chris's hand tightly, mark moved forward and moved the hair back from Chris's forehead, leaning down. Mark softly kissed the teen. Pausing, he left his lips on the skin. Pulling back some time later, making a small wet sound, Mark whispered.

"Don't leave me yet, I want a future with you!"

TBC

Hope you liked the fith chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter four If I get more reviews!

I'm so mean having Chris being hit by a car yes!


	6. What the Doctor Ordered Part 1

Love Thy Neighbour.

**Rating: **M (for) Language, Sexual References and SLASH (male/male)

**Characters: **Chris Pappas/Detective. Mark Brennan/OTHER RAMSAYS ST RESIDENT.

**Summary: **17 year old, openly gay Chris Pappas is far from interested in dating right now. Happy with being out and having the stress of his shoulders, Chris is focusing on his friends, Summer, Natasha and Andrew, his schoolwork, etc. However, a few encounters with the sexy copper, Mark Brennan aged 25, will change Chris altogether! A rollercoaster ride ahead.

**Note:** Last night was Scott McGregor (Mark) left Neighbours, so the love triangle storyline is going to be introduced a little earlier as Chris will be paired with this other Male!

Love Thy Neighbour:

Chapter 6: What the Doc Ordered P1

Mark left the hospital soon after. His guilt beating him down. He just had to leave, just had to get away, he couldn't bare to think he had caused Chris's accident. Waiting for Chris to wake was hard, the thought of him not waking, or not remembering was just too hard to think off. His mind was clouding his vision as he made for the car park, finding his car and heading back to Ramsay Street.

* * *

><p>Summer, Andrew and Natasha made their way back to Chris's room, giving up on the horrible hospital coffee.<p>

"You know, why don't they just hire someone from Harold's to work here, and make coffee, instead of this lot" Natasha wined as the made their way down the busy corridor.

"It wasn't that bad Tash" Summer said, holding onto Andrew's arm.

"Hey you guys!" Principle Michael Williams announced as he met the trio at the waiting room.

"Dad, hi, what are you doing here, I can find my own ride home" Tash sighed, embarrassed by her father.

"Well good afternoon Natasha to you to" Michael said to his daughter. Tash only rolled her eyes, as Andrew and Summer stood awkwardly nearby.

"Actually I'm here to see Chris, got word of his accident, wanted to see him myself" Michael said, looking over Tash's shoulder and into the room beyond.

"Oh" Said Tash, looking at the room herself.

"Well he's still unconscious" Andrew said, moving back into the conversation.

"I see" Michael sighed. The three teens all looked at Chris's room.

"Anyway guys, Miss Sutton has that pop quiz tomorrow, so get going, no uses standing here for him, you'll know soon enough" Michael said, putting his principle voice on.

"Dad" Tash moaned.

"No arguments go!" Michael said, shoving his daughter along. Andrew and Summer went along, pulling Tash too, as Michael went into the room.

"Oh crap, I left my phone in the room, I'll be back, just wait by the bus stop" Andrew suddenly said, even though he already had his phone in his pocket. Making his way back to the room, Andrew stopped and stared at Michael, who was now sitting in the chair, facing Chris, some papers in his hand. Andrew could make out the faint headline, something to do with the local basketball results. Andrew gulped, looking on, the green-eyed monster appearing behind his gaze.

* * *

><p>Mark drove up to No. 26, parking the car quickly, storming up the stairs and reaching the front door, not surprising him at all, the door was unlocked. But what surprised him most was what greeted him. There on the couch, in their lounge room, on their couch, was Kyle Canning, his hot roommate. And said hot roommate was currently having a tug on the newly bought couch.<p>

"Fuck Canning!" Mark roared, not happy at all to come home to this. But Mark couldn't help but take a small peek at Kyle's meat. It wasn't very long, only 6 inches, but it was thick, really thick. Mark wouldn't mind bending down and taking that huge cock into his mouth, slurping the cock whole, right down to Kyle's pubes.

"Crap Brennan, you were supposed to have a night shift weren't ya!" Kyle moaned, quickly putting his cock back into his briefs. Although, struggling to put the monster away. Mark sighed, as he sat down next to Kyle.

"Just shut up" Mark yelled, undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. Kyle stared, eyes glued to Mark's crotch.

"So what are you waiting for, are you going to help me get off or not!" Mark yelled glaring at a stunned Kyle.

TBC

Part 2 coming soon!

Hope you liked the sixth chapter, and I hope you like the idea of Chris and Mark as a possible couple! So please review, cause I want some feedback, and I will only add chapter four If I get more reviews!

I'm so excited for the love triangle ahead, who is going to get with Chris in the end! Andrew! Michael! Kyle! In the meantime it is Kyle/Chris and Mark!


End file.
